The Phantom of Fairy Tail
by cecebeec
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a soprano at the famous Fairy Tail Opera House, is about to have the experience of her life. Pursued by the infamous Phantom Ghost, she will sing for the theater and fall in love with her childhood friend? But will the Phantom capture her heart instead. A story of forbidden love, humor, and adventure with a Fairy Tail twist.
1. Scene 1

**Adieu readers,**

 **Welcome to a tale of romance, mystery, and the true wonder that is the theatre. Tonight, we shall perform for you one of the greatest plays of all time, The Phantom of the Opera. But, dear readers, we have added a Fairy Tail twist with it. Prepare to be mesmerized as I-**

 **Natsu: JUST START THE STORY ALREADY!**

 **Well alright then, Mr. Pushy-pants! Just enjoy the show!**

 _Prologue: The Stage Of The Fairy Tail Opera_

 _It was a dreary night as the rain fell down in the town of Magnolia. People walked the streets, splashing in the puddles and holding their coats close to them, shielding the bitter cold away. At the edge of the town, the famous opera house, Fairy Tail, looked even gloomier than usual. It was strange to see it that way, for fifty years ago it had been the highlight of the town. Now, in its entirety, an auction was going on inside it's hollow chambers._

"Sold. Your number, sir? Thank you."

The auctioneer beamed as another one of the priceless artifacts was sold. A few people had come that day, some who had worked in the opera house itself. The auctioneer nodded and the auction continued.

"Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of "Fredrick and Yanderica" by Rabue." The porter shows the poster to the audience. "We'll start the bidding at 10 jewels. Do I have ten jewels? Seven, eight jewels going once, twice, sold to Count Dragneel."

"Lot 664: a silver key and three human skulls from the 1831 production of "Key of The Starry Sky" by Meyerbeer. Ten jewels for this. Ten, thank you. Ten jewels still. Fifteen, thank you, sir Fifteen I am bid. Going at fifteen. Your number, sir? "

The next item, however, showed potential of selling. The auctioneer was sure of it, for this item was hard to discover, a papier-mache musical box, in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a fairy that looks as if it was floating while playing the flute. He showed it to the audience.

"This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order." He put out. He motioned towards the porter, who wound up the box. Almost immediately, a light tune played throughout the theater. The audience oohed and ahhed at the marvelous tune. Count Dragneel's eyes filled with tears at this.

"My I start at twenty jewels? Fifteen, then? Fifteen I am bid." This auction continued until it was sold to Count Dragneel for thirty jewels.

"Sold, for thirty francs to Count Dragneel. Thank you, sir." The porter hands the box to Count Dragneel, who gazes longingly at it.

"A collector's piece indeed. Every detail exactly as she said. She often spoke of you, my friend. Your velvet lining, and your figurine of lead. Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?" He whispered to himself.

The auction continued on, the auctioneer pointing his attention towards the back of the room.

"Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained. We are told ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric lacrima, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when re-assembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?"

And with a snap of his fingers, the lights of the chandelier erupted with a flash of blinding light.

* * *

 _Magnolia Theatre, 50 years before…_

The stage was set to look as if a festival was going on. The decorations made a palace looking feeling around the stage. The dancers all were dressed like slave girls and peasant boys. The lead of the opera, Madame Ultear, wore robes of soft silk and gold threads ran down her outfit. In her raven hair, gold gems glittered on a crown.

Then the chorus started. The conductor, the fabulous Gray Fullbuster, struck up the orchestra and everyone started to sing.

 _With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration we greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!_

 _The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to our step on the ground!_

 _Hear the drums -Hannibal comes!_

The chorus leads toward the back of the stage as the hero, Hannibal, walked on. The male lead was played by Jellal, his blue hair strung up by black cords. He wore a fine robe and his red scar even matched his boisterous appearance. He opened his mouth and started to sing.

 _Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Hargeon's far-reaching grasp!_

"Hold up!" Gray shouted, stopping the music. The orchestra gasped and the performers stared at him. "Why are you guys giving me weird looks?"

"Gray-sama has no shirt on!" Juvia, one of the dancers, squealed as the rest of the chorus girls giggled at his blushing face. He looked around frantically and found his shirt at the bottom of the orchestra pit.

Meanwhile, Makarov Dreyar was leading two fine young gentlemen towards the scene of this commotion. One of them, a fine looking fellow with blond hair while the other had dark black hair and a frown on his face.

"This way, gentlemen, this way. Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's "Hannibal. And as you can tell, everyone is right at work on it." Makarov turned to see Gray shirtless and the entire chorus laughing at him pulling his shirt from a tuba.

"CAN YOU BRATS PLEASE REFRAIN FROM DOING THIS AT THE ACTUAL SHOW!?" He yelled, restoring order imminently. He straighten his tie and gestured to the gentlemen. "Some of you may already, perhaps, have met Mr. Sting and Mr. Rogue I presume?"

"Sorry gramps, but we're in the middle of rehearsal here. Would you mind waiting a minute?" Gray asked, putting on his shirt.

"Oh I'm sorry, go ahead and continue your practice." Makarov insisted. Gray gave a firm nod and struck up the chorus again. "That's Mr. Fullbuster, our conductor; he's a bit on ice."

The music started once more and Jellal sung again.

 _Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Rome's far-reaching grasp. Tomorrow we shall break the chains of Rome. Tonight, rejoice -your army has come home._

The ballet girls come out on the stage. Amongst them, two girls stand out the most. A pretty blond haired maiden by the name of Lucy and her blue haired friend, Levy. They dance as if no one was watching. However, Makarov and the gentlemen stand in the way of the dancers, making it difficult for them. At this, a red headed woman walks on the stage, her face clearly showing disproval.

"Gentlemen, please! If you would kindly move to one side?" She says in a demanding tone, sending shudders down their backs.

"My apologies, Madame Scarlett." Makarov moves the two aside. "That is Erza Scarlett, our ballet mistress. Now Mister Rogue, I have assumed that the papers are ready?"

Rogue nods. "Yes, but I keep asking you sir, why you're retiring?"

Makarov dismisses the question as if it were nothing. "We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets."

Levy starts to dance more fierily now, taking the lead amongst the girls.

Sting takes notice of this. "Might I inquire the name of the girl leading?"

"Oh she's Levy McGarden, Scarlett's greatest student. Promising dancer she is indeed."

Lucy, struggling with the steps, makes a wrong turn in her move. Erza takes note of that and points her sword at her.

"Miss Heartfilia, please concentrate with this step. It's very complicated and I'd hate to let the whole performance be ruined by it."

Lucy shivers in fear and fixes her dance steps.

"Heartfila? What a curious name." Sting points out.

"Oh she's from some town away from here. Tragically, both her parents died when she was little. The opera house is the only place she has left. Poor girl, always has her head in the clouds or in a book."

The chorus enters its final number as Ultear takes the lead.

 _Once more to my welcoming arms my love returns in splendor!_

An elephant made from brass and copper comes out on stage and Jellal gets on it. He belts out the last line of the song.

 _Once more to those sweetest of charms my heart and soul surrender!_

Then the whole chorus sings the final verse.

 _The trumpeting elephants sound hears, Wizards, now and tremble! Hark to their step on the ground hear the drums! Hannibal comes!_

And just like that, the elephant gives a loud cry and the opera is finished.

* * *

 **And that's where we're stopping tonight!**

 **Natsu: What the heck? I didn't even appear!**

 **Me: You did, but only in the beginning.**

 **Natsu: So unfair! I wanna be in the next chapter!**

 **Me: You are in the next chapter! Anyway please review and favorite and follow! Scene two is coming soon!**


	2. Scene 2

**Welcome back readers!**

 **I'm so glad that you enjoyed scene 1 of this story. Now I present to you the next scene of this mysterious writing.**

 **Natsu: Will it feature me in it?**

 **Yes Natsu you are in this scene. Thanks for all the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed, now on with the program.**

 _The Lovely Soprano sings her song_

As the stage was putting things away, Makarov finally found the time to tell his cast the news.

"Ladies and gentlemen-Madame Scarlett thank you-may I have your attention, please? As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my Imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true and it is my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Fairy Tail Opera House, Monsieur Eucliffe and Monsieur Cheney."

The gentlemen took a bow as the crew clapped politely. Makarov gestured Ultear up and she shook their hands, a smile plastered on her face.

"Gentlemen, this is Signora Ultear Milkovich, our leading soprano for five seasons now." Makarov said, seeing her beam in pride.

"Ah yes, we've heard her performances are to live through. I have experienced all your greatest roles." Rogue inquired.

"If I remember rightly, Elissa has a rather fine aria in Act Three of "Hannibal". I wonder, Signora, if, as a personal favor, you would oblige us with a private rendition?" Sting asked, eagerly. He paused and looked towards Gray. "If Mister Gray allows it."

"Well you heard him Gray. Let him hear my voice and put some pants on." Ultear commanded.

"Of course Madam, oh crap not again!" The orchestra sighed as Gray fumbled to put his pants on. "Will two bars be sufficient?"

Ultear rolled her eyes. "I guess…can we get this over with Maestro?"

Gray took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he could choke Ultear. He raised his baton and struck up the melody as Ultear started to sing.

 _Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try._

Lucy frowned at her singing. Sure Ultear could sing, but her voice held no love or passion. From what she'd learned from her teacher, a singer should possess grace and talent, but her voice must enchant an audience.

 _Nevertheless,_ Lucy thought _I guess that's what makes her the best soprano in Magnolia._

* * *

From uptop the rafters of the stage, a cloaked figure was lurking around. It was fooling around, untying something from one of the pegs. The gloved hands working its way into the knots.

* * *

 _When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart-_

Suddenly, the backdrop crashed down from the ceiling, landing right behind Ultear. The crew gasped and panic ensued. The dancers screamed and started to run in all directions.

"He's here: the Phantom of the Opera. He is with us. It's the ghost!"

"Will you calm down, you brats!" Makarov yelled and a hush fell over the theatre, but only for a second as murmurs made slight noises. Jellal ran over to Ultear to help her up from the floor.

"Macao what happened up there?" Makarov called to the man working above. Macao shrugged his shoulders and called back.

"Sorry Makarov don't look at me: as Mavis is my witness, I was not at my post. There's no one there: and if there is, well then, it must be a ghost." he concluded.

Levy shivered and looked up at the empty rafters. "I can't believe the Phantom was actually here." She turned to Lucy. "Isn't this exciting?"

"Exciting and a little freaky! I mean, Ultear was about to be squashed by ancient Rome." Lucy whispered back.

"Ladies I assume you're talking about the current situation, but for now please keep it down." Sting told them, earning blushes from both of them.

Rouge walked over to Ultear, who was getting herself together. "Very sorry Madam, but these accidents do happen."

Ultear looked positively furious. "These accidents do happen?" She repeated. "I'll have you know sir these accidents do not happen! Until you stop this nonsense, _this_ thing does not happen!" And with a huff, she left the room, Jellal trailing right behind her.

Makarov gave a loud whistle before walking towards the door. "I don't think there's much more to assist you, gentlemen. Good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Crocus."

He waved farewell to his children and walked out the door for the last time. Everyone looked sad to see him go. But they turned their attention back on the two new managers, giving them anxious looks.

"Don't worry everyone, Madam Milkovich will return." Sting assured them. Erza gave him a questionable look before walking up to him.

"I'm pretty sure I beg to differ. I have a letter from the Opera Ghost right here." She placed the letter in his hands as the girls squealed in fear and terror.

"Dear Mavis, you're all obsessed with this imaginary ghost!" He said, giving Erza back the letter. She glared at him before opening it up to read.

"He says he welcomes you to his theatre and hopes you leave Box Five empty for his use. And to tell you that his salary is due."

Sting and Rogue looked at each other in bewilderment. "This ghost has a salary?" Rogue asked.

"He only got twenty thousand jewel from Master Makarov, but maybe you'll pay him more with Count Dragneel as your patron."

A collective gasp filled the room again. However, more from the girls this time, especially from Lucy. Her childhood friend and playmate, Natsu Dragneel, was paying for the theatre.

"I can't believe ash for brains is actually a patron at this theatre. I guess I can get back at him for beating me up last time we saw each other." Gray said.

"Gray-sama will surely beat him this time!" Juvia cooed, hearts dancing in her eyes.

"That's very nice of Natsu to help pay for the theatre." Lisanna told her sister, Mira.

"Maybe because a special somebody is singing here. Isn't that right Lucy?" Mira teased, noticing her blushing face.

"We have nothing with each other! I mean, I barely remember him." Lucy looked down at her legs. "He's probably forgotten about me."

"Lu-chan don't give up on your love! He'll remember that smiling face like it was just yesterday. So cheer up!" Levy patted her back, making her feel better. Lucy smiled and turned her attention back to the conversation between Erza and the managers when she heard her say…

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia could sing the lead."

Lucy gave Erza a horrified face before she gave her a menacing one. The managers looked at her too and motioned her towards them. In awestruck, Lucy attentively scurried towards them and bowed politely.

"So you're Heartfilia, the chorus girl?" Sting studied her figure for a second. Her blushed brighten even more before Erza intervened between them.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher." Erza continued.

"Who's your teacher Lucy?" Rogue inquired.

"Um…I don't know sir. But he's taught me a lot."

"I don't know Rouge this seems a bit risky."

"Well it's too late to cancel now Sting. Let's have her at least sing the aria."

Gray gave her a quick look before striking up the orchestra. Lucy took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

And the floodgates of heaven poured out.

 _Think of me think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me_

Sting and Rogue were surprised at how good she sounded. Her voice was smooth and silky, leaving a dolce feeling in the air. Her friends high fived each other and Erza nodded proudly at her.

* * *

 _Later that night at the gala…_

Lucy stood on the stage, her hair up in a tight bun. She wore a pink dress with white lace and ruffles. Her golden shoes sparkled in the spotlight. Her guildmark shone brightly on her hand. Her voice rang out in the crowded audience.

 _We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea but if you can still remember stop and think of me._

 _Think of all the things we've shared and seen don't think about the things which might have been._

 _Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned._

 _Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind._

 _Recall those days look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do there will never be a day, when I won't think of you._

* * *

A loud applause rang through the audience. Above the audience, in the managers box, a young man watched her in awe. His salmon pink hair was slicked down and his smile was as bright as the spotlight. He wore a black tuxedo and up on his eyes was opera glasses, in which they were aimed on the stage.

"Can it be? Is that Luce? Wow I didn't know she could sing!" He exclaimed loudly. "Her looks have even changed too! She's not the dorky girl I once knew anymore. Bravo Lucy!" He clapped his hands. "I don't even think she remembers me, but boy do I remember her!"

* * *

Lucy gazed up at the box and made eye contact with him. They both paused for a second and the world was behind them for a second. It was like they could've kept that gaze forever, but Lucy went to finish her song.

 _We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea but please promise me, that sometimes you will think of me!_

The curtains closed and the applause was deafening. Natsu got up from his seat and ran towards the backstage area. He just had to see her again.

He knew he had to.

* * *

 **And that's the end of Scene Two!**

 **Natsu: Finally I get in the story! What's going to happen next?**

 **Well….you get to see Lucy again.**

 **Natsu: Alright!**

 **Until she gets kidnapped.**

 **Natsu: WHAT! NO WAY AM I LETTING THAT HAPPEN!**

 **Well that's how the story goes. See ya next time and please review, favorite, or follow!**


	3. Scene 3

**Hello everyone!**

 **It has been awhile since we saw our characters.**

 **Natsu: Like a whole month! Where were you?**

 **I was traveling across this country! But now that I have returned, we can continue with the story.**

 **Natsu: Yes! Let's do it!**

 _The Fairy of Music_

The curtains closed on another successful night at the theatre. Lucy smiled as she was greeted by all of her friends backstage. She even caught Sting and Rogue giving her satisfied smiles. Madame Scarlett walked by her and patted her on the back.

"You did well tonight, Lucy. I know _he_ will be pleased." Lucy stiffened a bit at that and Madame Scarlett turned to the others. "And you guys were an absolute disgrace on stage! Who taught you how to dance? We will have extra rehearsal tomorrow!" The dancer fled from the terror with red hair while Lucy laughed. She loved her home at the theatre and wouldn't trade the world for it.

She started to move away slowly, heading towards her dressing room. Levy sees her going and promptly follows her. As Lucy opens the door, a voice is heard in her dressing room.

" _Well done tonight, my pupil."_

Lucy jumps, looking around her dressing room to find no one. She turned around and saw Levy at her door. Her eyes soften as she embraced her best friend.

"Where have you been Lu-chan? I wanted to know how you learned to sing like that, you were amazing!" She complimented her.

"Well Levy-chan you wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said, giving her a frighten look.

"Try me, we've been best friends since forever."

"Okay…well when I was a little girl Father would tell me stories about fairies. About how they grant wishes and have tails that follow them. He told me about this one fairy who had a voice like an angel, and that he only came to those that loved music. Well that fairy is my teacher." she took a deep breath and sighed, finishing her explanation.

Levy gave her a sullen look. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming Lu? This doesn't sound like you."

But Lucy only gave her an ecstatic smile. "Oh Levy, he is real! And he's a genius! You will have to meet him."

Levy took a step back and the door opened. Madame Scarlett caught her as she almost fell out of the door.

"Levy aren't you supposed to be with the others?" She asked firmly. Levy nodded and shot Lucy a _See you later._ look before scampering off.

"and Lucy I have been sent to give you this letter." Madame Scarlett put the envelope in her hands before walking out.

Curiously, Lucy ripped the envelope open and examined the note.

 _Silver scarf, Magnolia, Lucky Lucy._

* * *

"So do you remember?"

Lucy's gaze left the note to the person at her door. His pink hair, toothy grin, and red tuxedo.

"Natsu it's you!" She swung her arms around him and they hugged. "It's been years since I last saw you."

"Weirdo I missed you too!" He said, swinging her around. Lucy stuck out her tongue and giggled.

"Don't call me a weirdo! What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be on a special mission?"

"Well I came back earlier than expected and wanted to see a show. When I heard you were starring in it, I couldn't wait to see you again."

Lucy smiled, Natsu was her childhood friend. They had done so many things together and she had almost cried when he told her that he was leaving.

"Hey why don't we go eat dinner together? We can get some of that strawberry shortcake you like so much." He grabbed Lucy's hand and started to drag her out the room. But Lucy gently released his hand.

"Sorry Natsu, but the Fairy of Music is very strict about me leaving." She gave him a remorseful look, much to Natsu's confusion.

"Who's this Fairy? You know they don't exist Luce. And I don't think anyone is that strict." He gave her a pleading look. "Please meet me outside in two minutes." Before she could protest, Natsu ran out of the door.

"But Natsu…things have change." Lucy sighed and picked up her mirror. Not noticing the candles had been blown out in her room and uneasiness settle over the room. Lucy gasped as she felt two hands on her shoulder. Her head refused to move, knowing who was behind her.

" _Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph! You were the true star today Lucy."_

"Please forgive him Master! He means no harm. He's just a idiot at times." Lucy pleaded. The hands tighten on her shoulders and then soften.

" _Very well…if you wish to see my true appearance, follow me to the mirror."_

She felt the hands release her and she turned to the big mirror behind her. In it, a silhouette of a figure stared back at her.

Lucy felt compelled to stay and wait for Natsu to return, but the figure opened his mouth and started to sing.

" _I am your Fairy of Music. Come to me Fairy of Music…"_

Lucy fell in a sort of trance and followed the mysterious figure. She didn't even notice that she had walked through a mirror and into his arms.

* * *

Natsu burst into the room minutes later to see no one in it. "Lucy! Lucy where are you?!"

A soft chuckle came from somewhere around the room. _"If you are looking for Miss Heartfilia, then you are sorely out of luck. Just tell everyone that she has been captured by the Phantom Of Fairy Tail."_ Heavy laughter filled Natsu's ears and rage in his eyes. But aside all that, one thing filled his mind.

"LUCY!"

* * *

 **Oh no! Lucy has been captured by the Phantom!**

 **Natsu: NO I WILL NOT LET HIM HAVE HER!**

 **But Natsu that's how the story goes. Besides next time we see where he takes her and why.**

 **Natsu: *Huffs* Fine…but I still think I should kill this guy.**

 **Anyway….please review, favorite, and follow! Sayanora!**


	4. Scene 4

**Greetings Readers...**

 **I have returned from my long break and now I have the long awaited chapter you've been waiting for.**

 **Natsu: TELL ME WHERE THAT PHANTOM TOOK LUCY AND I'LL PULVERIZE HIM!**

 **Calm down young knave. You will know where the fair maiden resides.**

 **Natsu: *Growls* Fine...just start the chapter.**

 **Thank you, now on with the show!**

 **The Underground Lair**

Lucy watched, entranced by the sights she was looking at as they continued their descendant. The Phantom was guiding her down a winding hallway, where the candles looked liked they were floating. They walked further, Lucy hearing water in a distance. Lo and behold, a boat propped up against the shore, bobbing up and down. Ever so carefully, he placed her on the boat and started to row them down the river.

 _In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came ...that voice which calls to me and speaks my name ...And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there -_ _inside my mind ..._ Lucy sang, her voice ringing out with passion. The Phantom smiled, a rare sight to behold. Hearing her sing put his pain at ease. Her voice...it sounded better than an angel's. He opened his mouth and started to sing.

 _Sing once again with me_

 _our strange duet ..._

 _My power over you_

 _grows stronger yet ..._

 _And though you turn from me,_

 _to glance behind,_

 _the Phantom of the Opera is there -_

 _inside your mind ..._

Lucy gasped slightly, hearing his singing always left her in awe. With that, they both sung together, forgetting about anything but their duet. The scenery changed drastically as they sung. A room filled with different pieces of music, some littered on the floor, some hung on the walls. A grand piano was next to a bookshelf. A bed with red curtains draped over it, a beautiful rug on the floor, and a mahogany desk were other things Lucy noticed. The boat came to a complete stop and the Phantom helped her off the boat.

"I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne. To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music ...Music ... You have come here for one purpose and one alone ...Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing for my music ...my music ..." He told her.

"That's great, but I have to sing for the Opera House. You were a great teacher and all, thank you for helping me." Lucy said, bowing slightly. What she didn't notice was the forlorn look in the Phantom's eyes. He grabbed her hand and lead her towards his desk.

"You really don't get it do you? I haven't brought anyone here since..." He stopped abruptly before continuing. "Other than that, I intend to make you not only my pupil, but my lover."

Lucy gave him a bewildered look before he unveiled something before her. It was a mannequin that looked just like her, blond hair and all. It wore a wedding dress, that was white with pink underneath, and has peach flowers on the chest and near the bottom. The mannequin wears white gloves, a gold tiara, and a veil with the dress.

It took Lucy a few seconds to realize that the mannequin resembled herself before fainting from shock. Lunging quickly, the Phantom catches her in his arms.

"I do not intend to let that pink haired fool capture your heart. Instead I shall ensnare it myself, you will learn to love me." The Phantom placed her on the bed and closed the curtains. He caressed her cheek once more before returning to his desk.

 _Lucy Heartfilia...my fairy of music._

* * *

Meanwhile in the Opera House, the Fairy Tail female dancers were listening to a story that Macao was telling. Their eyes lit up like the lights of the theater as he got to the climax.

"Like a thief in the night, his pale skin glows. Hair as black as death and magic that could kill in an instant!" Macao made a scary face while the girls shivered. "One look into his red eyes and you'll fall to the floor, colder than Gray's magic."

"Mira-nee is this story true?" Lisanna asked her sister, hugging her chest.

"I-I-I don't know, but it sure sounds frightening." Mira replied, looking scared herself.

"This story's a bunch of hooey. How can someone just look into his eyes and died?" Cana said, sipping more of her beer.

"Um Cana, your knees are shaking." Little Wendy pointed out, a bit scared herself.

"Feh the story is a bit scary."

Levy was more enthralled in the story to hear her companions chattering. A wave of fear washed over her as the story rolled on.

"You must be always on your guard, or he will use his Death Wave at your back!" With that, Macao threw a black blanket at the girls, who shrieked with fear. Macao chuckled at what his story had caused when Madame Scarlett emerged from the corridor.

"Those who speak of what they know find, too late, that prudent silence is wise. Macao, hold your tongue he will burn you with the heat of his eyes." Erza warned him, herding the girls along with her and making her leave.

* * *

The next morning came and Lucy was still in the clutches of the mysterious Phantom. She had awoken to find herself in a very comfortable bed, and hearing the most wonderful music. That's when she saw a music box playing beside the bed. Dancing to the music was a symbol of a fairy and it seemed to be gliding on air. The song kept her entranced before the music box stopped and closed up.

Lucy smiled at it before she remembered where she was. _I remember there was mist. swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake. There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat, and in the boat there was a man._

Ever so quietly, she walked over towards the Phantom, who was playing the organ. Her curiosity was at it's peak, her hands went to reach for the mask.

 _Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?_

Feeling the courage inside her welling up, she took off the mask.

* * *

 **End scene!**

 **Natsu: What the heck! I want to know who's under the mask!**

 **Well you'll have to see who it is next time.**

 **Natsu: I can't wait that long! And when do I appear again in the story?**

 **All will be "revealed" next time. As always review, favorite, or follow! Adieu!~**


	5. Scene 5

**Greetings Readers!**

 **It's been awhile since we last saw our heroes! I thank you for your favorites, reviews, and follows! Now the last time we saw Lucy-**

 **Natsu: She took the mask off of that Phantom guy!**

 **Yes that's right. But can you not interrupt me when I'm-**

 **Natsu: And this time we get to see the reaction!**

 ***Muffled sounds are heard and the ripping of duct tape***

 **Pardon me audience, we had technical difficulties. Enjoy the show!**

 **Letters, letters, everywhere!**

 _Feeling the courage inside her welling up, she took off the mask._

What Lucy saw was indescribable in itself. His face, his true face, was too horrible to behold. The Phantom whipped around and gave her the angriest face she'd ever seen. Lucy fell to the ground, the Phantom leering over her.

"HOW DARE YOU UNMASK ME? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE? A BEAST SHROUDED IN DARKNESS, A DEMON HIDDEN IN THE NIGHT? NOW THAT YOU'VE SEEN MY FACE, YOU WILL NEVER BE FREE!" He yelled at her. Lucy could feel the magic pressure around her getting stronger, almost crushing her soul.

 _So this is the magic that the Phantom possesses, the rare Death Magic!_ Lucy thought, breathing hard. The Phantom noticed this and lowered his magic so that she wouldn't be killed. He took a deep breath before leaning down to her level.

"I'm sorry that I've frightened you, my dear Lucy. I intend to make you mine, but not this way. I know that you are frighten of me, but fear can turn to love you'll learn to see, the man behind the monster." He caressed her face and she gave him his mask back. He put it back on his face and helped Lucy from the ground. "Come we must return, those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

With that, he and Lucy escaped the underground and back to the surface.

* * *

 **Meanwhile….**

The manager's office of the Fairy Tail theatre was littered with papers. Newspapers flooded the place that morning and both Sting and Rogue were trying to sift through them all. News that the new soprano had flown the coup and hadn't returned made the headlines.

"Bad news on soprano scene first Ultear, now Lucy! Still, at least the seats get sold gossips worth its weight in gold." Rogue muttered, looking through the newspaper.

"What a way to run a business! Spare me these unending trials! Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers! Opera!" Sting exclaimed, tossing his aside.

"Did you also get a letter from the Opera Ghost as well?" Rogue asked him, pulling out his copy.

"You too? I thought I'd be the only one!" Sting said, reaching into his pocket and pulling his out.

 _"Dear Rogue what a charming gala! Lucy enjoyed a great success! We were hardly bereft when Ultear left -otherwise the chorus was entrancing, but the dancing was a lamentable mess!"_

 _"Dear Sting, just a brief reminder: my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost, by return of post. P.T.O.: No-one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"_

Both of the brothers looked at each other before looking back at the letters.

"There both signed O.G, I believe that means Opera Ghost." Rogue confirmed.

"Who does he think he is? Why does he think he owns this theatre? When I get my hands on this ghost-!" Sting pounded the desk. Rogue sighed and sat down in his chair.

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a very angry Natsu.

"Where is she?" He demanded, looking around.

"Where is who?" Sting asked him, ceasing his pounding on the desk.

"Luce, she didn't appear last night and I haven't seen her since!"

"Count Dragneel, sir, if we knew where she was, wouldn't we have told you?" Rogue said, giving him an incredulous look.

Natsu paused for minute to reconsider that. Now he was really worried about Lucy's disappearance even more.

"Then can you tell me who wrote this letter then?" He pulled out a similar letter that the two brothers had received.

The eyes of the men widen as they recognized who had written the letter. Hastily, Sting snatched it from his hands and started reading it.

 _Do not fear for Miss Heartfilia. The Fairy of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again._

"This is so not good! This is really not good!" Sting panicked, pacing around the office. Natsu was gritting his teeth to contain his anger. Rogue worriedly looked between his brother and his client. He wondered which one would explode first.

As if it weren't worst, Ultear busted into the room, her face redder than anyone's in the room.

"Who sent this letter to me? I demand to know!" She shrieked angrily.

"You've received one too Madame?" Rogue said surprised.

"What's with everyone receiving letters today?" Sting shouted quite irritated.

"Did any of you send this threatening letter to my door step?" She eyed all the men in the room suspiciously.

"What does the letter say?" Sting asked curiously.

Natsu took it out of her hands and read it aloud;

 _"Your days at the Fairy Tail Theatre are numbered. Lucy Heartfilia will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place."_

The managers gave both frighten faces before coming to the same conclusion.

"Why is he sending so many notes to us? He can't show his face to us or something?" Sting growled, throwing the letters in the air.

"This is most mysterious. All his letters are all targeted to Miss Heartfilia." Rogue pointed out.

"I wonder what the Phantom wants with Luce." Natsu wondered, folding his arms together.

"I don't care, but if we don't find her, there will be no show." Sting said.

The door opened once more to reveal Madame Scarlett and Levy walking in. The red haired lady bowed politely before talking.

"Sirs Miss Heartfilia has returned and is resting in her dressing room." She informed them.

Natsu sighed while the two managers wiped their brows. Ultear huffed and gave her a snarky look.

"When did she return? And can we see her?" Natsu asked her.

"Sorry Count Dragneel, Lu-chan needs her rest." Levy told him.

"Besides we have another note to give the managers. It's from our resident ghost." Madame Scarlett added, smiling as she gave them the letter. Rogue rubbed his temples before reading it;

 _Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Lucy Heartfilia has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of "Il Muto", you will therefore cast Ultear as the Pageboy, and put Miss Heartfilia in the role of Countess. The role which Miss Heartfilia plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the Pageboy is silent -which makes my casting, in a word ideal._

 _I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur._

 _I remain, Gentlemen, Your obedient servant,_

 _O.G._

* * *

 **End Scene!**

 **Natsu: *Rips the tape off his mouth* WHY'D YOU DO THAT TO MY MOUTH!?**

 **Well you kept interrupting me all the time! Anyways, what will become of the opera house? Find out next time!**

 **Natsu: Review, favorite, or follow, but watch out for the author because she has duct tape!**


End file.
